


Unlikely

by Train_Diskenth



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 50 short one-shots, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Train_Diskenth/pseuds/Train_Diskenth
Summary: They might seem like an unlikely pair at first, but sometimes, it just works.//aka If I can't find fics for this pairing, I'll go make my own.1) ...good morning [Jun/Mao]2) ...good night [Leo/Mao]3) ...goodbye [Jun/Tomoya]4) ...where it hurts [Tetora/Tomoya]5) ...where it doesn't hurt [poly!Knights]6) ...on a falling tear [Mao/Mika]7) ...to shut them up [Tetora/Tomoya/Hinata]8) ...in secrecy [poly!Trickstar]9) ...in public [Leo/Jun]10) ...desperately [Koga/Makoto]11) ...in joy [Leo/Mika]





	1. ...good morning [JunMao]

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote something.
> 
> Based on this (https://aurorasmemes.tumblr.com/post/171728285631/fifty-ways-to-kiss-someone-send-me-a-and-i) prompt.
> 
> Also, my two best boys kissing? Yes, please.

Sunday mornings are meant for sleeping in. Or at least, that's what Ritsu keeps on telling him.

After a week of Trickstar practices, basketball games, Student Council work, and dealing with just about everything (_really, it's just mostly Ritsu and Subaru_), Mao can't help but wake up early. Even after staying up late with Jun, catching up, playing games, reading some manga, his body just won't allow him to sleep in. He shifts to his side to look at the sleeping boy beside him. Eyes closed. Face, peaceful. Mouth slightly open.

_I wonder who else gets to see his adorable side_, he chuckles.

Mao grabs for the phone on his desk, checks the time, _8:12_. His parents and his sister aren't home, so it's probably time to make some breakfast.

* * *

Sunday mornings are meant for sleeping in. Or at least, that's what Ohii-san keeps on telling him.

The week has been pretty busy. Between out-of-campus work, Eden practices, and Ohii-san's never-ending antics, Jun hasn't had much time for himself, much less for his boyfriend. Which is why a few weeks into their relationship, they settled for Saturday night as their date night. As long as nothing career- (or life-) threatening is happening, Saturday night is _their_ night. Just a night to catch up, and really unwind after the stressful week each of them had.

He shifts in the bed (not his, but Mao's), and is suddenly aware of the lack of an Isara Mao beside him. After a yawn and a quick stretch, he checks the time, _8:47_, and notices the smell of food filling the room. _What a workaholic_, he says to himself as he reaches for his shirt and makes his way to the kitchen. As much as he'd like to sleep in some more, it's not the same without his boyfriend beside him.

* * *

"Oii, watcha makin' over there?"

"Ahh, Jun, you're awake! I'm just about done, only ne-", Mao gets abruptly cut when Jun slides his arms around him, chin resting on his shoulder. "Haha, good morning to you to~." Mao pats his head and leans back onto Jun.

"You wake up too _goddamned_ early, ya know that?" Jun mumbles into Mao's shoulders. "At least there's breakfast, ne?" Mao chuckles at the sleepyhead.

Jun smirks, "Speaking of breakfast..." He turns Mao around, still holding on to him, and captures his lips into a kiss, drawn out, but nothing too heavy. "Now, I'm awake~"

"OII!" Mao lightly punches him on his arms, blushing as he does so. "At least give me a warning!" He whines to Jun, walking away, getting the plates ready. "But you didn't dislike it, right~?" Jun turns his head to face Mao, lips twitching up.

Mao pouts at his boyfriend while carrying the food to the table. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I made some pancakes with some jam from the leftover strawberries last ni-" He gets cut off as Jun kisses him again, nearly dropping the plate of food.

"_JUUUUUUUUUUUN!!_"


	2. ...goodnight [LeoMao]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should just use this as an excuse for all my rarepairs, huh?

"It's done~! Wahahahaha~!"

Leo jumps up from the futon set up in the Sena House, _Rittsu had the right idea~!!_, holding up the finished song in his hands. He looks out the window and see the last reds and oranges disappear from the horizon. _Must be pretty late huh? Wonder how Mao's doing? Must be lonely without me, wahahaha~!!_

He skips his way to the Student Council Room, where he's made a home of recently. _Mao and Keito are there, and that blockhead emperor only show up now and then, so it's fine, right?_ Rittsu has mentioned recently that Mao is working overtime due to the starting preparations for the upcoming Repayment Fes, especially with Tenshi basically having turned over the Student Council to him. _So he needs me more than ever, right~?_

He goes to grab the doorknob just as the door opens, revealing Keito starting to walk out. "Ahhh~!! Keito! Kei-" "Shh. Isara is asleep." Keito shushes Leo as he walks away. "Do with that what you want. Just let the boy rest. I'm sure you know how hard Isara works. Good night, Tsukinaga"

Leo actually keeps quiet for once as he walks in the room. "Pardon the intrusiooon~"

In the middle of the room, sitting down on the biggest chair, _the one the blockhead emperor previously sat on, but it didn't matter now,_ was Mao. Bathing in the moonlight from the window, he had his head resting on his arms on the desk, surrounded by paperwork. Leo makes his way over to gaze at Mao, _Aaaahhhh~ The inspiration is flowing~!!! But it can wait~_. He takes off his jacket to place it over him, then gently sweeps his hair to the side. Leo rarely sees Mao look so peaceful when he's not sleeping. He almost always has something in mind, something to be done, something he needed to do. Seeing Mao like this is such a rare treat that Leo couldn't help but press his lips to Mao's forehead.

"Nn,, Ahh, Leo??" Mao gently stirs awake. "What are you doing here? And, gah! How late is it?!" Mao suddenly bolts up in panic.

"Wahahaha~! Hai hai~! It's me~! Also, shhhhhh!! It's not that late. A little birdy told me you've been working a lot recently, so just be a good boy and go back to sleep!!"

Mao wanted to protest, but his head and body are disagreeing with him. Between that and Leo's convincing face, he concedes. "Fine~ Wake me up when we have to go home?"

"Of couuurse~! I'll stay here with Mao until later, so just stay put~!"

Mao chuckles a bit before looking up at Leo, cupping his cheeks, before giving him a chaste kiss. "Thank you for always taking care of me, my King~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake: Leo blushes a bit before shouting "INSIPIRATION DA!!!" and just promptly goes and composes on the spot. Mao laughs at this and watches Leo until he falls asleep again, clutching at Leo's jacket for warmth.


	3. ...goodbye [JunTomo]

_"Ra*bits! You're on in five!"_

"Sazanami-senpai! You heard them, I should probably get going." Tomoya mentions as he tries to pry Jun's arms from around him. "Mm~ But how often to I get to hug this cute little rabbit, eh~?" Jun doesn't relent and keeps his hold on the younger idol. "I barely managed to slip away from Ohii-san today, see? So lemme have this~."

_"Three minutes 'til we're live!"_

"Senpai! I'll call Niichan if you don't let go!" He puffs his cheeks while continuously trying to wriggle free. "Haha~ Hai haiii~ There ya go~ Ya got everything you need?" Jun finally releases him and ruffles his hair. "Senpai! I'm also an idol, too, you know!" Tomoya pouts at the actions of his senpai, trying not to feel all childish.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know~ Now go out there before they realize they're missing a rabbit~ I'll wait for ya after, yeah?" Jun pats his head once more before trying to leave, putting his mask back on, but something stops his wrist from moving.

"Mm, thanks for dropping by. I'll see you later, senpai!" Tomoya gives him a quick kiss, leaving a speechless Jun behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, more of my favorite boys kissing.
> 
> Hmu @train_monologue


	4. ...where it hurts [TetoTomo]

"_Mou_, you really should learn when to stop."

"But, but! I need to train so I can be manly like Taishou!" Tetora whines, looking down at Tomoya tending to his knuckles. "That doesn't mean you should keep on punching when you're hurt. Being manly also means knowing you have to take care of yourself, too. Geez, I can't always be taking care of you guys when you get hurt."

Tetora pouts, considers, then cedes. "Hai haii. Tomoya-kun feels like our mom like this, you know~?" He chides at his friend, grinning.

"Oh, shut it. I only do this cause not one of you knows how to take care of yourselves." Tomoya lightly jabs at his shin, applying the bandage around Tetora's knuckles, smoothing it out. "There we go, that should be fine." He places a light kiss above the dressed wound, "It shouldn't hurt as much now, right?"

Tetora blushes at this, looking away, still not too used to his boyfriend's action. "Y-yeah. Thanks, T-Tomoya-kun."


	5. ...where it doesn't hurt [poly!Knights]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be seen as romantic or gen, maybe the start of something?

_Let us start from a self-introduction, long-awaited King of Knights._

_Repeat after me... My name is Tsukasa Suou._

_It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance~._

* * *

He lost.

He lost, but he didn't feel like a loser.

Shining brightly on the stage were the Knights he once loved, the Knights he _still_ loves. The blockhead emperor had to take his leave early, and Kuro took Nazu home right after the live. Which leaves him in the backstage room all alone. _Guess I can't run away anymore, yeah? That Suou really is such an interesting kid._ He muses, pushing back the thoughts that maybe _they didn't want him back_. Something he'll worry about soon.

"Oi, Ou-sama. What are you doing here all alone? Sooo annoying." A familiar voice echoes through the room, fishing him from his thoughts. "Ahh~ Sena~ I was just about to leave, see? Don't worry, there are no aliens tonight to pick me up, wahahaha~!" "Tch, whatever. Pick up your stuff, we were just about to leave, anyways."

Leo surprisingly obliges, and steps out of the room only to be greeted by three other familiar faces. "Rittsu~ Naru~ New-... Suou~! You're all here~! Wahaha, looks like you've all got no energy after tonight~! But that's to be expected, wahaha~!"

Izumi promptly smacks him upside the back of his head. "So annoying. Why can't you be quiet for once? And it'll be this noisy every practice from now on, tsk."

"Aaahh, at least Suuchan here would be really happy~"

"Ritsu-senpai! I just want Knights to actually be complete, you know?"

"Hai hai~ Let's just pretend that Tsukasa-chan wasn't all excited to be with Ou-sama from now on~ Buuuuut, I'm pretty sure it's Izumi-chan who's the most excited of us here, fufu~"

  


Leo stops and looks up at them, at _his_ Knights. _They actually do want me back?_ He gets silent throughout their banter and starts to tear up.

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to be alone.

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to leave the school.

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to leave Knights, to leave _his_ Knights.

He missed this. He missed _them_.

  


Izumi sees him and shuts up in understanding. He silently walks to Leo, and the rest figures out and follows suit.

A kiss to his forehead, _"Welcome back, Leo-kun."_

A kiss to his left cheek, _"Haaaii, welcome back, Ou-sama~"_

A kiss to his right cheek, _"Fufu~, welcome back, Ou-sama~"_

A kiss to the back of his hand, _"Welcome home, Leader."_


	6. ...on a falling tear [MikaMao]

_"Nnahh? Mao-kun...?"_

* * *

Walking down to the Student Council room was always daunting, but not as much now that Eichi is gone. Having finished the paperwork for the next live, Mika raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard a small, whimpering sound, something he barely missed. He just passed by Yuzuru and Tori on his way here, and the voice wasn't high enough to be Shinobu's, that could only mean...

"Nnahh? Mao-kun...?" He carefully opened the door, revealing a distressed figure in the middle of the room. Even with him opening and closing the door behind him, the figure doesn't seem to notice.

"Mao-kun?" He asks once more, having Mao look up at him with a face he couldn't understand. He doesn't look hurt, sad, nor angry. If there was one word he could use to describe Mao, it was _tired_.

"Ka-kagehira??" Mao tries to panic, but he can only manage to look up. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Nn, M'about 'ta submit papers for Valkyrie, an' I heard somethin' from the room. Nnahh, are you okay, Mao-kun??" Mika sets down the folder on the table before moving closer.

"I, uhh, yeah? I think?"

"Ya don' look okay, Mao-kun." Mika bends down and wipes a tear from Mao's face.

"I, huh?" Mao looks confused as he uses his arms to wipe his face. _When did he start crying? Why was he even crying?_ "I'm sorry, Kagehira. I- I guess it's just been a long week, haha. It's been just a little bit overwhelming."

"Nn, y'know, if there's somethin' ya showed me was that you should learn to realy on others, ya? I know it ain't much, but, if ya need anythin', m'gonna try my best to help ya, Mao-kun." He leaned forward to press a light kiss under Mao's eyes, then softly cradled Mao's head to his chest. "You've done really well, Mao-kun. Ya should really be like Ritsu-kun an' sleep a lot more, fufu~"

Mao was speechless. True, he had been working himself out recently. But he had always put the thought of rest on the back of his mind. With the soft words and warm embrace, he finds himself being drawn in more. Tears start to dry up as he finds himself giving in to his body's exhaustion. Heavy eyelids proving to be most difficult to fight against.

_"Thank you, Mika."_

Mika smiles fondly at the boy in his arms, slowly falling to sleep. He guesses he could stay for a bit more, and he's pretty sure people would understand if he missed a class or two, right? _He just hopes Ritsu-kun won't find out about this or they'll both get teased to death._


	7. ...to shut them up [TetoTomoHina]

"_Aaaaahhh, mou!_ It was just such a bad day! I forgot my homework at home,-"

_"Tetsu-kun, calm down~!"_

"-then I got scolded a lot by Taishou cause I got so distracted,-"

_"Tetora-kun, please"_

"-then I slipped a whole lot in practice! Taichou called off the practice because of it-"

_"Tetsu-kun"_

"-when he didn't even have to! I swear I was okay and I'll catch up-"

_"Tetora-kun"_

"-nnaahh, Midori-kun and Shinobu-kun were concerned for nothing! I won't break anything just cause of a few slips! And don't get me started on-"

Tetora stopped abruptly after feeling two pairs of lips on his cheeks.

"Eeeeeehhhh?!? What was that about?!"

"Weeeeeell, Tomo-kun and I have been trying to get your attention for _ageeees_ and you wouldn't just stop talking~ But hey, it worked, right?"

Tetora just stared wide-eyed at the two boys in front of him. "I, I-uh, I guess?"

"Mhm~ We know you've had a bad day, but it's over now, right? We got to finish your homework again just before it was due." Tetora guided him to sit on the couch.

"Un, un~! And both Kiryu-senpai and Morisawa-senpai was just looking out for you!" Hinata sits down, sandwiching Tetora between them.

"And we finally get to hang out after a long week~ Doesn't that sound nice?"

Tetora slumps his shoulders down, not able to argue against his boyfriends. "When you put it that way," he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

Grinning wide, he pulled the two by their shoulders. "Ahh, you guys are the best~!" And as a gesture of thanks, he gave a kiss to both of them. "I love you both, you know?"

"_Idiot_, of course we do."

"Of course, of course~ Where would you be without us? Fufu~"


	8. ...in secrecy [poly!Trickstar]

They say one of the strongest bonds are the bonds forged through hardship. Trickstar is no exception. After what they've been through, from the first DreamFes against Akatsuki, to their shaky journey through DDD, and most recently, the SS, no one had any doubts in their minds that the bonds between the members of Trickstar was definitely something else.

What they didn't know is the extent of that bond.

How it started, no one of the four could actually point out. With Subaru in the fray, being physical is not far-fetched. From hand-holding during crucial moments, to the warm hugs after each live, and even the random slumps during practice, Subaru, and the rest of Trickstar, to an extent, is no stranger to physical affection. Though the part that goes beyond that is relatively new. They haven't actually talked about the intricacies of their relationship, but they have at least all silently resolved to keep it a secret. Being at the top of the idol scene already has so much eyes on them, they didn't need this exposed for someone to exploit.

Before each live, they would all gather into a huddle, to hype themselves up. And after each live, at the comfort of their dressing room, they'd each steal a kiss from each other. As praise for doing a good job. As thanks for being there to support each other. As reassurance that they'll still be together. And, albeit never spoken, as a silent _I love you_.

This would seep through their personal lives. Sometimes, Subaru sneaks in kisses during practice. Sometimes, Hokuto would give a kiss after scolding. Sometimes, Makoto would just tease a kiss. Sometimes, Mao would kiss them for comfort. But nothing would beat the post-live kisses they would all share.

Except the ones they shared in front of the altar. In front of only Anzu and a priest as their witness.


	9. ...in public [Jun/Leo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back???

"Jun-Jun! Jun-Jun! Over here! Over here!" A loud voice rang through the hall. Staff and members alike got silenced and turned their attention to either the stage where the voice came from, or the front door where the voice directs to. "Oi, _Leo-kun_, please don't interrupt practice just so casually. Might I remind you that you haven't appeared for practice up until yesterday doing god-knows-what." A silver-haired boy on the stage chided at him.

At the end of the hall stands another boy, equally, if not more, annoyed at all the commotion. "Hai, hai. Ou-sama, you interrupted the flow of everyone, you see?" He said with a wave to the staff, prompting them to go back to work.

"Wahaha~! It doesn't matter!! I haven't seen Jun-Jun for a while, so thi- Ahhhh~!! Inspiration flows!! I should right this down~!!" He jumped down the stage to the front row, (_a faint "Leo-kun!!" could be heard in the background_) grabs for his bag, and starts writing.

"So you make all that noise _then_ ignore me??" The boy at the end of the hall starts walking forward, equally amused and annoyed. "You really are something else, Ou-sama."

"Wahaha~! Did you really think I'd ignore you??" He runs forward and leaps into the boy, and plants a kiss square on his mouth.

"LEO-KUN!!"

"OU-SAMA!!"


	10. ...desperately [Koga/Makoto]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friend, this is for you

"OIII! Meg-haneee!! Wha'r yer face so damn pr'tty??" Koga slurred while holding a cup in his right hand, while leaning on his other hand, perching close to a nervous Makoto.

"A-ah, Oogami-kun?? I think you might h-have drank a _biiiit_ too much tonight, ahaha~" Makoto chuckled as he tried to pry away the cup from Koga's hand, silently thanking all the gods that the other guys were too busy with their own partners, or just passed out on the couch or the table.

"Def'ntly naahh!! Th' only thin' 'at's too much now is yer stu-id face." Koga was pouting to Makoto, who was at least a little less flustered than he was before they were dating. "You don't need to say those s-stuff, you know?? It's kinda embarrassing, hehe~ I mean, I a-appreciate it coming from you and all, buu-??!!" He was cut off as the tipsy wolf pulling him close and kissing him hard. His grip on Makoto was tight, but gentle, in his own way.

Makoto should be used to this, but he still can't help but just squeal internally while slowly giving in to the kiss. He could feel Koga smirking, and the taste of alcohol, but that didn't quite matter right now. Especially with how passionate Koga is becoming at the moment.

Koga couldn't care less whether or not people were starting to look. He's getting much more drunk over Makoto's lips than all the alcohol he consumed today. And he couldn't stop getting in for more.


	11. ...in joy [Leo/Mika]

It's been a few months after that time Mika slept over in the archery range. Memory still clear as day to him, on how a certain orange-haired composer helped him clear things up with his Oshi-san. He never really had the chance to speak with Leo much after that, especially with how busy he had been with Valkyrie now that Shu's not around.

Today was a pretty normal day in Yumenosaki, it is spring break after all. All normal except for one studio being cleaned up from what seems like a celebration. _It is Tsukinaga-senpai's birthday after all._ He's been sent here by Oshi-san, _"Kiryuu reminded me of that Tsukinaga's birthday. I know I won't hear the end of it if I didn't give him anything, so I'm sending something over for you to give to him. I do appreciate his music, after all."_ Mika had something to do anyway, and it meant getting to see Naru-chan and Ritsu-kun, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Ehh~? Mikarin? What are you doing here~? The party's over, you know?" Ritsu teased when he saw him on the door.

"Haha, I know, Ritsu-kun. M'actually lookin' for Tsukinaga-senpai? Oshi-san said ta give him somethin' since it's his birthday."

"If you're looking for Tsukippi, he said he'd be visiting Little John and the Nyaights in the archery range. But be quick, who knows if he'd still be there~"

The walk to the range wasn't a long one, and the sun setting actually made it quite pleasant. As he nears, he hears some kind of humming coming from the range. Mika's relieved that at least he doesn't need to search around the campus for him. The sight that greeted him was Knights' king on the ground, composing on one hand, and petting a cat on the other.

"~♪~♪~♪~"

"Nn, Tsu-Tsukinaga-senpai?"

"Aahh, don't interrupt me!! I'm almost done! You can't rush a genius!" Leo wailed as he continued to compose, without even bothering to look up.

"Nnah, s-sorry.." Mika apologized as he stopped and just stood near the entrance to the range. He stayed there for a while until he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see a cat purring against him. He knelt down and gave the black cat a good scratch behind the ear.

"Ooohh? It seems like Nyatsu took a liking to you, ahaha~☆ Oh! It's you!! Michael! It's been a while~☆"

"Nyatsu?" Mika remembered Ritsu-kun talking about Nyaights earlier. "Ahaha, this must be Ritsu-kun the cat? Looks like him, too. And I've told ya before, Tsukinaga-senpai, m'name's Mika."

"What's in a name, really? Plus, it'd be a shame to not call you by your angel name~! What are you doing here, by the way? Naru and Rittsu are in the Sena House cleaning up" Leo asked. It has been a while since they last saw each other, and that last time, Leo had to carry him to the infirmary. And he was not light! (Or Leo was just weak, either way!)

"Oshi-san asked me to give ya this, since it's yer birthday, after all." Mika hands him over a small paper bag that Shu had sent over.

"Oh." Leo felt a bit disappointed. _Of course it's gonna be from Shu, duh~?!_ "Thank you~! Wahaha, I thought you came here without knowing it's my birthday! I guess I should give Shu a call, huh? But I'm not sure he'll want to hear from me, ahahaha~☆ If that's all, I should be going, too. Sena's probably gonna get mad soon."

"Nn, actually, here!" Mika pushed a poorly-wrapped package onto Leo. It was literally a blob with some paper taped over it.

Leo was surprised. He didn't expect a gift from him at all. But he opened it nonetheless and he found himself with a small orange bear plush in his hands.

"I-I thought I should get ya something, too, y'know. A birthday gift and a-as thanks from before... I improved a bit from then, and the store from before already closed down, so I thought I'd just try and make somethin' from scratch.. I know it's not much, but ya really helped me fix things with Oshi-san back then."

"Wahahaha~! See that? I just got a gift from an angel~! Aaaahh, to be the luckiest person alive right now~! Wahaha~! I'm overjoyed!" Leo exclaimed as he started to inspect the bear closer and hold it up with a grin.

"Hehe, glad ya liked it!" Mika rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, but he really was glad Leo liked his gift.

"I love it! Wahaha~! This is the best gift ever!! But, aahh!! It's already dark, Sena's gonna kill me if I don't come back soon! Thank you, Mika~" Leo gave him a soft smile as he showed his gratitude. He captured the other boy's lips into his own before running ahead, "Wahaha~! This is the best birthday ever~!"

"NNAAAAAAAHHHH?!?!?!?!"

Mika hasn't stopped blushing and thinking about what just happened, and Leo's soft lips on his own, as he walked back to his dorm. Just before falling to bed, he heard his phone ring as he was smothering his face into his pillow, still shocked and flustered from the earlier events.

_ From: Ritsu-kun:_  
_Mi~ka~ri~n~ I heard something from a little birdie today, fufu~ I think you might need this: xxxxxxxxxx. Tsukippi doesn't always have his phone around though, so good luck with that~"_

Mika didn't get to sleep at all that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at @train_monologue if you wanna


End file.
